1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hold-down retainers. More specifically, it relates to retainers for anchoring down large outdoor covers, so that they are not blown away by the wind.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is well known, to those persons acquainted with outdoor concrete constructions, that, after concrete is poured, it must be protected from rain or snow until it has started to set, which usually takes a day to two. The typical protection is to cover it with a waterproof canvas, plastic sheet or the like, which, unless secured down, may easily blow away, exposing the concrete to possible weather damage. This situation is, accordingly, in need of an improvement.